the family life
by angelhamby931
Summary: Marjorine/Butters is finally getting married, but she soon finds out just how hard life can be with Eric Cartman , can they handle it? Marjorine/Butters x Cartman , Stan x Kyle , Tweek x Craig , Kenny x Morgan , Pip X Damien
1. ch1 Wedding

The wedding Bells rang, the rows of people filed the room, Tears hit the floor as the young girl with long blond hair she wore a long silk wedding dress hugging her small frame, she sat down crying tears of Joy while one of her Brides maids tried everything to calm the blond down "would you relax, it's alright marjorine! This is what you want right?" the raven hair girl spoke while patting Marjorine on the back, who was crying like crazy "I-I know, I can't stop... I'm –I'm going to be Mrs. Cartman, I-I'm just so Happy Wendy " she pushed the tears out of her blue eyes while sniffing , she was always such a crybaby but today she was just overjoyed, She was getting Married to the last person she ever thought she fallen in love with , Eric T Cartman. They were best friends in high school, always hanging out together then Eric asked her out ,then during the end of collage he asked her to marry him, to which she said yes, Wendy was one of her Best friends, Wendy just smiled and shook her head "I bet Cartman is still having another one of his Breakdowns" " you-you think he's handling it well?" after finally running out of tears she looks at Wendy, who just smiled " I'm sure he's doing just fine" Wendy held back a laugh.

Meanwhile in the other room the tall brown haired Cartman, Walked back and front wearing his fine tux "fuck, fuck, fuck" he swore under his breath "dude would you relax! It's not the end of all life as we know it" Kenny spoke while taking a sip of his Beer "I fucking know that! You're not the one getting married! God damn it! Aw shit! What if I mess up?!" Eric was sweating hard, all morning he had been having trouble with his words, "what's there to mess up? Just say 'I do' then put on the ring and be done with it!" "Not helping asshole!" Cartman barked "alright! Just chill man , Jeez I've never seen you this worked up over something" Kenny took another sip of his beer " well it is my wedding day, tsk dang I can't wait to get this whole fucking thing over and be done with it" Cartman finally stopped and sat next to Kenny , who was wearing one of those Cheap blue tux's , Kenny chuckled " I never thought I see the day when you would get married" " I fucking know, it's driving me nuts ,god I just can't believe this is happening…." Kenny finished off his Beer "I didn't have it as bad as I did at my wedding, best fucking sex ever by the way!" Cartman just rolled his eyes as he smirked "yeah, Morgan and you? Both of you are fucking sluts, sounds good" Kenny punch him in the shoulder "fuck you! I love him, he means the world to me… just like how you love your soon to be wife" the two laughed before standing up, it was time.

Eric was at his worse, he was better but he was still sweating like crazy as he waited at the altar for his Bride, Kenny being the best man he stood nearby on Cartman's side. Then the two doors opened as the music started to play, Marjorine started to slowly walked down the aisle Wendy had to walk her down , because Marjorine's family wanted nothing to do with the wedding, So Wendy was the one who helped out, even though Marjorine would sometimes almost fall because she wasn't used to wearing high heels. Eric's Mouth went dry as he looked at her, she was more than just cute, she was beautiful he thought this as she stood with him at the altar, It was weird having Mr. garrison as the minster he was the last person who would agree to do it at the last minute. Marjorine smelled the blue and white roses she held them so close to her as she looked at Eric blushing hard, he looked so handsome.

Mr. Garrison could care less as he flips though the pages of the book he held "alright children, we are gathered here to I guess be happy for Eric and Marjorine and so-"Craig sighed annoyed and finally yelled"just skip the legal stuff! For god sake's" Mr. Garrison Glared at him "fine! Alright let's see... Blah, blah, blah okay here! Do you Marjorine Take Eric to have and to hold till death do your ass part?" "Um I do" she says shyly "yeah good for you, and do you Eric take Marjorine to have and to hold!" Eric mouth went dry "just say I do already!" Kyle called "fuck you Kyle! I fucking do!" "Then you are husband and wife, now kiss your woman or whatever" and with that, Cartman grabbed Marjorine and kissed her deeply on the lips, everyone cheered. When Eric pulled away he smirked at Marjorine "that wasn't so hard" Marjorine laughed at her new Husband, as the two walked down and ran out to the limo, where Marjoine threw the Bokay. To which it landed in Tweek's Hands by Accident "oh god! Flowers! So much presser!" Tweek yelled, as Craig smirked "looks like you're going to get married next sexy"

Meanwhile Eric and Marjorine were in Limbo, kissing holding each other close when she pulled away blushing "do-do you think were ready for this?" Eric raised an eye at his wife and smirk "I think we can handle anything, what's the worst that could happen?"


	2. Ch2 Living Together

2 years later ….

"I can't take this anymore!" Marjorine yells as she walks out of the kitchen in tears, Cartman storms out after her "where do you think your fucking going!?" she grabs her coat and keys "un-Until you calm down! I'm going out! You're impossible to live with!" she yells tears falling to the floor as she opens the door, she stops for moment thinking she should give Eric another chance , she's given him so many. She opens the door and slams it hearing Eric Call after her "fine go ahead! See if I care!" Eric finally sits down running his hands though his Hair, he really did screw up this time. He hasn't made her cry in years, they have had their fights, but they were small ones about things that didn't matter but this was the first they had fought until it caused her to cry, Eric felt like the biggest Asshole in the world, the woman he loved had finally had it with him, he gowned "damn it, just fucking Great" he kept telling himself that this is not his fault, but he knew better, The two had just moved in together after their Honey Moon which from the start was going to be hard.

The young wife with long blond hair walked down the streets, it was going to rain soon and she didn't think about taking the Car, She sighed as she pulled her coat closer to her as she notice she was closer to one of her friends house, she walked up the steps and knocked on the door. Back in High school it was Eric who she would always go to for help but now she needed someone to talk to who wasn't Eric, the long haired Raven haired girl opened the door and raised an eye at Marjorine "Marjorine? What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" "Aw shucks me-Me and Eric got into little fight" her voice cracked as she spoke though her tears, had she been crying the whole time? Wendy just sighed and let her in "have a seat, I'll go makes so Hot chocolate" Wendy walked into her own Kitchen, While the blond took a seat on the coach after taking off her Coat and hanging it up, she pushed her tears away as she could hear Michael in the other room typing on his Computer, Wendy and Michael got married a one year ago, Marjorine knew they had their own fights but Michael would always come back and beg her to forgive him. Eric was like that, she sighed as she thought about Eric, she loved Eric she enjoyed Living with him, but sometimes he would fight over the little's of things " so what did Fat ass do this time?" Wendy asked while handing Marjorine a cup, she took it gently and took a sip , the drink was hot but it was good and calmed her down " well…he-he was doing the bills, I guess then when I asked if-if he was alright , he snapped and called me names, I-I couldn't take it so I just walked out" new tears started to form in her eyes as she sniffed, Wendy sighed and sat next to her on the couch " hey come on now! Cartman maybe an ass hole and can be a hot head at times, but he loves you, he wouldn't have married you if he didn't; now you tell me what do you love about him?" Marjorine smiled slowly "he's so brave, he can be sweet when he wants to be, he's strong an-and he was one of my best friends" she found herself blushing as she thought of Eric, she can't stay mad at him forever, she loved Eric too much for that to happen "sounds like you two are one of a kind" Wendy smirked as she crosses her arms, Marjorine giggled at the comment, " I-I guess so" " so tell me what are you going to do? About Cartman?" Wendy looked at her Blond friend worried, she takes a sip of her drink "like-like always, talk to him "She set down her drink as she stood up "thanks for talking to me Wendy" she smiled at Wendy, who just smiled and waved"no problem, now go get that fat ass before he does something stupid "Marjorine smiled at Wendy as she put on her Coat and left after saying goodbye, She started making her way home.

Eric however couldn't stop looking at his Phone, should he call her? No he thought she walked out on him! He took a long sip from his Beer as he sat on the long chair as he looked at the time on his phone, almost mid-night " where the fuck is she.." as much as he wanted to not think about her, Eric couldn't just forget about her. No matter how much he tried no matter how much he wanted too, he couldn't convince himself that this wasn't his fault " damn it!" he finally got up and walked up to the door and opened it , he ran out into the night, In search of his Wife. He started running fast down the sidewalk, he wasn't the best runner but when someone important to Eric was out there, nothing else mattered but to make sure Marjorine was alright.

The rain began to start, he didn't bring a jacket, and he only had his mind set on one thing, finding Marjorine. She runs down the street in the pouring rain, to her home holding her jacket close, her sneakers hitting the wet side walk with every side, that's when she sees him. He faced her and she knows it's him; she takes a step forward and stops in front of him, panting looking at his Brown eyes, Eric looks back into her blue eyes not really caring if he gets wet. "You…you were looking for me?" she blinks at him "um maybe! Aw fuck Marjorine … look I'm-"Eric was has never ever said sorry to anyone endless he was faking or if it was Marjorine. She smiled warmly at him, the same smile he had grown to love " I-I know Eric and I'm sorry too" she speaks softly, Eric blushes hard " y-yeah, whatever" his voice cracked, she looked so cute all wet, she looks up at him " he-hey it's getting a little chilly we should head-" He cuts her off with his Lips, pulling her close wrapping his arms around her small frame, the kiss was perfect, Marjorine wrapped her arms around his neck pulling close, it was ruff but then soft. Eric started to rub her back up and down as he started kissing her neck; she let out a light moan. Eric Breaths into her Ear, making her blushed hard "wanna play?"

The next thing Marjorine knows, she's sleeping peacefully in Cartman's Arms as he holds her close, although he would not say it out loud Marjorine made his life complete, even though his troubles were only starting at this moment he didn't Care , all he cared about was making her Happy and not losing her again.


	3. Ch 3 The idea

There was a knock at the door, Marjorine was cooking when this happen " Eric can you get that!" she called to him, no answer, she sighed turning off the stove and wiping her hands over her apron, she should have seen it coming Eric , in the years she knew him, his mother would always answer the door but there were only few times when he would answer, she opened the door with a smile , as she came face to face with her old friend from collage, Pip smiled at her he hadn't change much although he was wearing different clothiers, a T-shit that was way too big for him and some long blue jeans , Pip had let his Hair grow out so he looked more feminine then he did before" hello old chap! Long time no see!" "Hello Pip! It has been a long time, oh boy! Sure is good to see you" Pip nodded, and then she noticed Damien was with him, he was still the same as ever tall dark and annoyed, the anti-Christ wore a black shirt that read Hell, with some black skinny jeans. His white skin stood out well along with his Red eyes, at first you would think he was just a punk but when you looked in his eyes, you knew he was the anti-Christ, Marjorine still was scared of Damien even when he was pissed off, he always had a reason to be pissed "um Damien, you're looking err well?" she spoke trying to be nice without sounding scared , He just rolled his eyes at the comment and sighed " whatever" Pip gave him a worried look " be nice dear" Damien just sighed " yeah, yeah I know" Marjorine just faked a smile " so would you like to come in?" "Sorry old chap but Damien …is well has to get back to work, that and you know how he and Eric get along" Pip smiled while Damien just scoffed at the hearing of Eric's name "fucking Fat ass" "um okay. So how are things in the underworld "changing the subject so not to upset anyone, sad to say Cartman and Damien never really got along or wanted anything to do with each other "oh just wonderful! Old chap! Couldn't be better, soon it won't be just the two of us…" pip blushed hard as he placed his one hand on his swollen stomach, what did he mean by that? Marjorine blinked "um what do you mean? " Damien face was full red "just tell her! Let's get it over with " whatever the news was ,must have been embarrassing , Pip just smiled warmly " I'm going to have a baby…" this was shocking, Marjorine was happy but also confused, I mean there are ways to have a baby? But another Anti-Christ! "oh um… that's wonderful!" she smiled brightly, while Damien just blushed even harder, Marjorine held back a giggle as she saw this "yup! The young one won't be here for another couple of mouths" pip was already showing, he looked so happy Marjorine wondered what it must feel like; to have a baby "um is it a boy or girl?" she asked Damien was the one answered "I hoping for a boy! God it better be...but we just have to wait and see"" right-o!" Pip agreed "it –it must good thing to have a baby" Marjorine found herself thinking about what her baby would look like, did she want one? Eric did make enough money to give what the baby needed; he was a lawyer after all so it wouldn't be bad to have a baby "it wonderful! I just know we'll make great parents" although Damien wouldn't say it out load, he was scared of him becoming a father " well we got to get going , I have work to do" He grabs pip's arm and leaves Pip waves goodbye while begin dragged away, Leaving Marjorine thinking about how she would be as a mother?

Marjorine had stopped talking for the past few days, something wasn't right, Marjorine was always cheerful but lately she's been acting off and it pissed Cartman off to no end but Eric found out why she was acting like this, One night while they were eating Dinner she made Eric's Favorite food but for some reason all she did was pick at it "alright that's it! What the fuck is wrong!? You won't even talk to me! What the fucking hell is going on?!" Eric yelled slapping his hands on the table, causing her to jump but she doesn't look up or even speak "Marjorine! Look at me when I'm taking to you!"Cartman sighed, calming down and putting a finger under her chin and making her look up "look I didn't mean to yell, listen I only want to help… what's wrong?" she looked away from him, what was on her mind she was scared of how Eric would react to him " you-you have to promise you won't be mad or y-yell" first time in days she spoke, Eric's glared at her but sighs " I can try " she rubbed her knuckles to together " um okay, well-well p-pip was visiting me a few days ago and –" Eric cut her off " was Damien with him?" he crossed his arms , he hated Damien more than anything mostly because he didn't trust him " um-um yes, but he didn't come into the house! But-but they told me something, pip is going to have Damien's baby-"she was cut off again, Eric was laughing "OH MY GOD!? YOU ARE JOKING!?" Marjorine didn't say anything Eric's eyes went wide "oh god… for real? " Eric spoke surprised she nodded "and-and I've been thinking an awful lot lately an-and…" she stopped trying to find the words, Eric sighed annoyed "spit it out, it can't be that bad "Marjorine looked him in the eye with a smile "I want to have Baby"

The room was silent, Cartman was speechless, a kid? His eyes were wide in shock, Even though they had enough money, this was just too much! The baby would need a lot of stuff! Eric doesn't know if he could handle it, on the other hand he knew he would have someone who could take after him but was he really ready? "Sa-say something "she says, All he could say was "your joking right?" it wasn't the best choice of words, Marjorine looked confused then sad "no-no I'm not! Why would I joke about something like this?" her eyes start to tear up, oh crap now he hurt her feelings "now stop with the waterworks I didn't mean it! But damn! What am I suppose to say? "Eric kicked himself for even saying that, that just sounded worse. Marjorine was surprised he didn't yell at her or give a big flat no but how could he think she was joking? "Well I –I don't know! I thought you be happy!" she finally said, Eric looked annoyed "AY! I'm not just gonna sit here and be yelled at!" he yelled at her, even though she was his wife, Cartman wasn't just take this like some pussy! "N-now calm down, you-you don't have to yell at me! Can-can we at least talk about this" Marjorine could tell Eric was scared, Cartman sighed "okay fine we'll talk about it …" even though Eric was in no mood to talk, he would have done anything to make Marjorine happy, if only she asked for the world or something better! But no she asked for something they have to live with for the rest of their lives! It felt like hours before finally Eric gave in.

"Is this really what you want? I mean fuck, really?" Eric Ran a hand thought his Hair, Marjorine just smiled and nodded "y-yes Eric, I know it's scary but we can take this one step and a-a time" she held Eric's Hand on the table, he sighed and blushed " fuck, alright " Marjorine smiled brightly and hugged him " oh thank you so much Eric! Oh boy I love you so much!" Eric blushed full red at this but let a smirk spread across his face, he enjoyed making her happy no matter how bad it was. He wrapped his arms around her holding her close and kissed her Deeply " what do you say we go up stairs and you let me fuck your brains out-" " Eric!" she blushed red at the words " hey you're the one who wanted a fucking Baby" " well I guess that's t-true" he carried her Bride style upstairs.


	4. Ch 4 Ready?

Stan blinks "for real? " Eric just sat there and nodded while sipping his beer "she's already knocked up, she's already buying things for the baby" Eric sighs still worried about the whole father deal, Stan let out a chuckled finding funny "Dude how far is she?" " few weeks, oh god" Eric grumbles while Stan chuckles "Then dude you have a long road ahead of you " he gave a nasty glare at Stan " gee thanks smartass" Eric rolled his eyes, Kyle sighed " why are you making such a big deal fat ass? It was you who got her knocked up Fat ass, and don't say you didn't do it on purpose!" "Fuck you Jew! I know that! I just don't know what to do" Eric sighs as he looks at the wall, Stan sighed "dude you're going to be a dad, think of it this way, there will be two of you" Stan smirked, Kyle however made a worried look, Eric chuckled at the idea having someone else to just like him would kick ass "yeah then there would be two fat ass's to deal with" Eric glared at him "for the last time, I'm big boned! And my kid will be big boned as well!" he snapped at Kyle, Stan just laughed while the two started fighting "let me guess … she's out buying things for the baby?" Stan raised an eye at Cartman, He sighed "yeah, I don't even know if it's a girl or a guy, she's shopping with Wendy of all the bitch's" Eric was on the edge, yes he did agree to have baby and yes he was scared he might not make a great father, "Eric I'm only telling you this because well, I'm your friend I guess? One of these days you're going have to man up and take care of that Kid" Eric didn't snap at him this time " but I don-don't even know the first thing about-" " haven't you read those books yet?" Eric gave looked at Stan" what books?" Stan sighed annoyed "the books that tells you about raising a kid! Do you even have one!?" Eric rubbed the back of his Neck "okay maybe I did lose it somewhat" "you lost it! Why am I not surprise?" Kyle face palmed as he sighed annoyed, Cartman was going to need some luck, if he was going to get through this.

"W-Wendy do we really need all this stuff?" Marjorine was holding three or four bags of baby clothes, even toys while Wendy was holding about two bags of baby toys "yes! A baby is a very big deal!" she turns and looks at a worn out Marjorine, Wendy had been more than happy to come along once she heard the news she was going to become a mother and it was Wendy's idea to buy stuff for the baby, at first Marjorine didn't want to be a bother but after Wendy almost Begging she gave in and here they were at the mall, in the baby store but to tell the true the blond had grown a bit worn out from all the walking ,Marjorine just smiled as she spoke shyly "um-um if you say so Wendy" she takes sit on the beach just outside of the store. It wasn't easy her stomach had grown only by a little "tried already? " Wendy raised an eye at the blond that had been shopping for almost an hour "y-yeah I'm sorry, can we grab a bit to eat later? I'm a little hungry if you don't mind" Wendy blinked looking confused "Marjorine we just ate not too long ago" Marjorine blushed hard but the two let out a laugh " alright we'll go after we finish here"

The two stopped by KFC, much to Wendy's surprise Marjorine ate the most, she found it cute how she licked her fingers clean and Wendy just smiled at the blond, Marjorine didn't even realize how hungry she was until she started eating , she didn't normally eat fast food but she had been wanting some for the past few days , she had a feeling that the baby would love the same food as their father , Wendy had already finished her food she looked at her watch, she had the day off from work which was very rare she was a doctor which means she would work day and night but north park didn't have that many Killings like in South park, although the jobs were better and at least they paid good money, Wendy took note on how Marjorine was always wearing dresses lately , not like it mattered but it was just something she noticed " you never told me, what her or his name is going to be?" Marjorine just blinked then thought and thought, she didn't think about names "um well …if it's a boy, Scotch or if it's girl Lily maybe "Marjorine spoke after while then fake smiled " I-I really haven't thought about it since I've been busy with the baby" she confessed, Wendy went wide eyes " well you better start thinking! And Marjorine, Lily? I'm sure you can do better" Wendy had stood up and was yelling like she was making a speech , a lot of people were staring , Marjorine held her one hand trying to calm down the upset Wendy " okay-okay I'm sorry, but-but Eric has been so busy that we haven't been able to talk about it" " so talk to him when he gets home, he going to be father of the child , he needs to grow up and be there for you and the baby" Marjorine just sighed " well um I'm-I'm sure he'll come around, we have been a lot worse than this" " yeah, it's weird how our family's made it sound like , life was hell but so far it's not that bad " in a way Wendy was right, for as long as she could remember their family's had been very hard and told them countless times how Life would screw them over if they didn't work hard, so far they proved them wrong, Marjorine looked at her stomach the baby was growing talking about family kinda made her feel sad " does your family know ?" Wendy asked with worry in her eyes, Marjorine looked away "they want nothing to do with me or Eric, so no" "I can't believe them; they should at least hear you out!" Marjorine sighed "it-it's okay, I don't mind not begin grounded or under my father's home makes me feel free" she smiled; Wendy just sighed letting it go "you done? We should get going" she finally stood up " um al-alright" she also tries to stand but is having a hard time due to her stomach begin big , Wendy had to help her up " come on let's get you home"

Few months later ….

The baby room was finished and ready, Marjorine made sure they had everything, the hard part was dealing with hormones which wasn't a big problem to Cartman's surprise, she was happy thought out most of it and when she was angry, Eric knew the best way was to just agree with her. Marjorine was looking though some old boxes, hoping to maybe find a box of toys or something close to that " oh hamburgers!" she swore, no matter what it was when she got a little annoyed she couldn't help but let the word slip, she could hear Eric run up the stairs " what happen!? Are you hurt! Is it the baby?" He checked over her "don't wo-worry Eric, I'm fine everything is fine, I-I just couldn't reach that one box" she pointed at the small box on the top sheaf, Eric sighed more of relief then annoyed, he reached up and picked up the box and brought it down " is that all? Well all that matters is you and the baby are okay-"she cut him off "Eric-Eric don't worry, the doctor said the baby won't be here for another 2 weeks-"Cartman cut her off"yeah-yeah I know, but you never know, I just don't want anything to fucking happen to you or the baby" he didn't know why he cared for a baby, was it because it was his? Or maybe he really did care for the baby? He grabbed her hand as he kissed her cheek, placing his other hand on her stomach and Marjorine just giggled "E-Eric, the baby kicked today" Eric just smirked " oh really? " he tried to feel the baby kick , but felt nothing and sighed " she'll kick for me someday" they both let out a laugh, he help her open the box's of old things " I haven't seen this stuff in years" Eric spoke as he found some old things, like his Awesome-o costume, the coon , the stick he used to play as the stick of truth " hey Eric look what I found!" Marjorine held up a green old frog, it had one missing Arm along with an eye, Eric looked at the old toy, and his eyes widen "Clyde frog" was all he said "yeah you used to take him everywhere! Back when we were kids" she held out Clyde frog hoping Eric would take it but he just looks at it surprise "um Eric, you do remember Clyde frog right?" he sighed annoyed "of course I fucking remember, It just, it's been years" "do you want him?" of course Eric did but in his mind that would be like saying he was still a baby "no! Why would I want an old toy! I'm no fucking baby!" Marjorine is taken back by this "well I-I just thought, since he is your best friend but-but if you don't want him then I guess I'll give him to the baby" Eric was about to protest but decided against it, Marjorine smiled "um I'm sure the baby will love him just as much as you did Eric" the blond trying to cheer up her husband, which to seems to only work a little.


	5. Ch 5 Erica

One week later ….

It was finally over, her breaths are heavy as she lies down on the soft bed, she was sweating a little, her eyes were closed ,she could hear someone call her name as she hears a baby cry, she slowly opened her baby blue eyes to find her husband Eric Cartman standing beside her bed , it was hard but she kept her eyes open " E-Eric" her voice was soft as if she had used up all her energy while she was giving birth, Eric smiles at her with tears in his eyes as the baby girl cries while he holds the baby in his arms, " she's here! Marjorine she's right here!" he holds her hand, even though her eyes are barely opened she is able to node "you can hear her right? our baby's crying" Eric would have kicked himself for crying in front of her but right now he just wanted her to see the new baby girl , Marjorine smiles weakly as she hears her daughter's cries " yes.." "I'm the first to hold her! Y-you're a mother" Eric would always be a show off no matter what, It just another thing she loved about Cartman "yes…she's cute" she breaths slowly, the baby had brown hair although her eyes were not open yet she was hoping the baby would have her eyes, she would have been more then happy to hold her baby girl but she wished she wasn't so tried "I have a daughter""Eric…. I-I love the name Erica" Eric looked at her for moment then looked back at the baby "Erica Cartman? I fucking love it, it suits her" Marjorine gives another weak smile, she found it more harder to stay awake "yes, I'm glad she was born at home, I-I thought it might have been dangerous for Erica…" her eyes start to close, she was out of breath and as much as she wanted too see her daughter, she needed to rest soon or else she might pass out "you really pulled though…" Eric pushed the tears out of his eyes hoping his wife would not see lucky her eyes were closed but she opened them, back in time to see his tears " but , I-I'm a little bit tired Eric , pl-please let me rest , for a little bit, p-please dear no tears" her vision was starting to become a blur however he just smirked " I-I'm not crying" he looked at Erica who was still crying "welcome to world Kiddo, and over there is your mom" the baby named Erica, ignored him and just went on crying, Eric Smirked as she did so " she ignored me, you think that's a sign ? She probably doesn't know, does she?" Marjorine opened her eyes one last time and smiled another weak smile "she's wonder-wonderful just like you Eric..." Marjorine closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep " I'm sure she'll grow up really fast, enter school were she'll show the kids who boss just like her old man, we'd take her there, maybe parents day or an authentic meet or something! Maybe even a PTA for when she's in trouble" he let out a chuckle, although Eric was too proud to say it , this was the best day of his life so many things to look forward to and so many things to do as a father ,Erica had finally calmed down a bit " even though I had no fucking clue as where to start or when it comes to this …"he confessed as he looks at Marjorine, whose eyes are closed, at first he was scared but then she breathed heavy as she sleeps, she was alive just resting, he just let a smirk play across his face as he looked at Erica " hey, maybe one day you can kick my ass" his smirked turned into a smile, He watched the two sleep. It had been a rough day for everyone, Cartman and Marjorine were at home, that's when it happen while Eric and her where laughing about something dumb, Erica the baby decided she wanted to come out early , " oh my goddess!" Marjorine called out in pain as Eric mind was spinning, the baby wanted to come early?! Oh god! To make matters worse his truck decided to stop working on the day the baby came, He called his up mom, hoping to get a ride but south park was an hour away, "god damn it! "he shouted as He threw the phone down on the floor, the baby was coming and he had no way of getting to a nearby hospital, but luck seems to be on his side for the first time in years. Wendy had stopped by to drop off something for Marjorine, Eric grabbed her and pulled her into the living room" let go of me fat ass!" "No fucking time! She's giving birth like right now! Do your doctor magic or whatever the fuck it is you do!" Wendy was about to tell him to fuck off but hears her friend cry in pain and for the first time, Wendy saw fear in Eric's eyes she sighed and went to work " I'll need a bedroom and time…" she spoke calmly while putting her raven hair into a bun. Eric had to wait in the living room, he bit his lip as he listened to the screams of Pain coming from upstairs, his lip started to blood "fuck" he hated hearing his wife in pain, something else that he hated to say, it made him look weak after what felt like forever the screams died down, Wendy came down stairs holding something in her arms and smiling "hey Cartman, looks like you got a baby girl!" Eric looks shocked by this, Wendy lets Cartman hold the baby, he held the baby close as the baby cried very loud "she gets her big mouth from you" he glares at her "very funny bitch, but yeah ...I guess so" he looks at the baby in his arms "and Marjorine?" "Worn out but barely awake, you can talk to her if you want, I'll see you later" she leaves and Eric goes upstairs to see his wife.

For the next few days, it was happiness for Marjorine because she got to hold Erica and play with her, while Eric would sometimes play with her, she would cry every time she would be held by Eric, He would always Sigh "you really are a brat at times, you know that?" He spoke annoyed, Erica wouldn't listen she would just continue to cry until she either fell asleep or got hungry, it was mostly Hunger that won. Marjorine always told her Husbend, Erica would take mostly after him even though she had her blue eyes. It was the first day of summer when Wendy and Michael came by for a visit "hey! I hope you don't mind if we brought the brat along?" Wendy was holding her son Ace in her arms, the boy had black hair with gray eyes "little Ace? No I-I don't mind at all" Marjorine smiled at the small baby "he really has grown since I last saw him" Wendy just smiled "well he's a handful, you're so lucky to have a daughter" Marjorine let out a giggle as she let the married couple in and they took a seat on the couch in the living room " well um Erica can be a lot to handle, she has Eric's taste in food" she confessed Michael let out a sigh " saw that one coming, where is the little girl anyways? "Marjorine looked at Michael, he really did have the father type look it was odd how he used to be Goth but now he was writer "she's upstairs asleep, I am hoping she'll enjoy some sleep" "how's fat ass taking it?" Wendy smirked at the nickname she still used "oh um you mean Eric, he's makes a great father! He-he is always there when I need him, he even went out to buy stuff for Erica" Wendy blinked, Eric was helping? This was new "were talking about Eric T Cartman, the same one that called me an Emo fag, which I'm not gosh! It's like no one knows the deferent's!" Michael sounded annoyed, Marjorine just nodded " y-yeah the same and sorry about that" " it's fine, whatever" was Michael's only reply, Wendy sighed annoyed " let it go Dear, it's not worth it" " well at l-least he's honest " the two let out a laugh and Michael was pissed but found himself chuckling along " fucking lame" is all he says, which only cause them to laugh more, that's when they hear the door open and see no another then Cartman walk in with a bag in his strong arm. At first he smirked at Marjorine then he glares at the other two "hello bitch, Hello Emo Fag" "I'm not emo, you fat ass!" Michael was about to flip him off but Wendy gave him a look which stopped him "for the last fucking time! I'm big boned!" "Some things never change, do they?" Wendy raised an eye at Marjorine, and in return she nodded and giggled " speaking of which, how is that job as a cook coming along Marjorine?" " o-oh it's good, it pays good money and I couldn't be happier" Eric let a smirk play across his face " well you do make the best fucking food ever" he commented , she wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing " um thank you E-Eric " Wendy rolled her eyes at the comment, " real smooth" " fuck you Wendy! And fuck Ace too!" Wendy gave him a nasty glare and Marjorine looked at Eric with a worried look "E-Eric be nice! I-I'm so sorry Wendy," Marjorine gave her apologies, Wendy sighed "calm down, it's alright I should have seen this coming from Cartman" Wendy sounding annoyed at Eric, to which he ignored the comment and sat down next to his wife, putting his arm around her. Michael looked up at the clock "we should be going, it's getting late" Wendy nodded agreeing "I have to put Ace to bed" she looks at the sleeping Ace, who slept softly in her arms. Eric gave a smirk "too bad so sad" "fuck you and see you later "the two leave after saying good bye.

Cartman let out a sigh as he watched his wife put up the things he had bought for the baby "she's still asleep?"He asked while not taking his eyes away, Marjorine just smiled "yeah, I think she's having a good dream" Eric finally stood up and started walking up stairs " I'm going to check on her" He didn't give her a chance to answer as he was already upstairs, he walked down the hallway to the room at the end. It was Erica's Room, he slowly opened the door and took note on how big it looked, the wallpaper was a light blue shade, he didn't know why he painted it blue, pink just didn't seem to fit Erica, toys sat on the old Book shelf as he walked in the dark room, slowly not to make loud steps as he approached the white crib which held a sleeping Erica in it. He looked at her closely, she must have kicked the blankets off her because she was shivering and it looked like she was having a bad Dream, that's when he finally notices; where the hell is Clyde frog!? Erica always had him with her , it was rare you ever see her not playing with Clyde frog ,He looked around the room getting worried then he sighed finally finding it under the crib when he first picked up his old best friend, the thought had crossed his mind to just take it , Eric was the type of Person who took what he wanted and would beat the crap out of anyone that got in his way but he sighed , he may have been Evil maybe even good looking but he wasn't going to steal from his Daughter , he smiled as he placed Clyde frog in her crib.

Erica held the little frog close, she stopped shriving as Cartman pulled the small blanket over her small Body, he watched her with a blank face for a little bit as she held Clyde frog while sleeping with peaceful look on her face, he smirked and said under his breath "you owe me one Kiddo "and with that, he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked out of her room closing the door softly.


End file.
